


十次上瘾

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: 419, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	十次上瘾

01

杨九郎很少玩419，他也是被朋友的激将法刺激到才下海的。正常人玩过之后就是提上裤子就走，绝不流连。但杨九郎没想到他一觉醒来，面对他的是一个漂亮男孩和一句跟我谈恋爱吧。

漂亮男孩告诉杨九郎，他叫张云雷。在杨九郎眼里，张云雷像是个新手，二十来岁，比他还不懂得一夜风情的规矩。

毕竟没有谁一觉睡完还等着对方睡醒还不走的。怎么，是想要约着一起吃早饭吗？

杨九郎拿出自己三十而立的人生经验，拍了拍张云雷的脸，他用这样的举动让自己看起来经验很丰富的样子：“兄弟，玩一玩睡了一晚差不多就得了。想要谈甜甜的恋爱你重新找个人吧。”

手腕被攥住，杨九郎被重新摔到床上的时候下意识地护住了自己的胸口。

“你干嘛？”

“谈恋爱吧，你开条件，我什么都答应你。”

什么都答应，不谈恋爱行不行？杨九郎勾着张云雷的脖子想要去给他个吻来缓和气氛，没想到张云雷直接把手伸进他的腿根掐了一把，并不打算放过他。

“谈恋爱有很多种，不是睡了觉就算是谈恋爱了。”杨九郎指了指自己的胸口，“我，今年三十了。”

杨九郎希望用年龄作为拒绝的理由让张云雷知难而退，年轻好看的人有很多，杨九郎希望张云雷不要因为一晚上的欢爱就冲昏了头脑。

没想到张云雷会这样说没关系。张云雷说他今年二十七，他就喜欢比他大还温柔的男人，这样更有韵味。张云雷勾着唇，没忍住亲了亲杨九郎上扬的嘴角。

“试试吧，和我谈恋爱。”

怕杨九郎不答应，张云雷还做出了妥协和让步。

“十次，我们做十次，如果十次之后你还不想谈恋爱，我们就分道扬镳。”

做一次也是做，做十次也是做。

反正也挺爽的。

02

没有人想要在雨天约会，杨九郎小声嘟囔着收了伞一边推了门进去，一进门他就看见张云雷西装革履地坐在椅子上等着他。那模样就像是年轻的男子在等待他心爱的姑娘，为了这个姑娘还特意打扮梳妆。

杨九郎不是什么心爱的姑娘，也不吃这一套。他拉开椅子一屁股坐下来，自己给自己倒了点红酒。桌上的菜点的倒是有模有样的精致，旁边还有一架钢琴，一切都是无懈可击的样子。

敲了敲高脚酒杯，杨九郎还没讲话，张云雷就皱起了眉头。

“不能敲，我家里人说，乞丐才敲东西。”张云雷把菜转了过去，转到杨九郎面前，“菜是我点的，不知道你喜欢吃什么，所以我就按我爱吃什么点了。”

“哦对了，还点了几道我不爱吃的。这样猜中的几率大一点。”

这样的煞费苦心，也是追求的时候常用的套路。杨九郎看着张云雷这样的真诚，几乎想到了下一秒张云雷要做什么。

那架钢琴肯定是要用到的，一边吃饭一边听被人给他们弹琴。杨九郎随便动了几筷子，托着腮看了看旁边的钢琴：“张云雷，你会弹琴吗？”

该死的胜负欲让张云雷坐在了钢琴旁边。哪有这样的发展，他张云雷饭还没吃就坐在了这里。杨九郎坐在椅子上好整以暇地看着他，张云雷有那么一刻觉得他坐的凳子不是凳子，是老虎凳。

而他现在是骑虎难下。

杨九郎就没在高级餐厅里听别人谈过小星星，还是单手的。就这样还是断断续续，没有连贯的。张云雷倒是自信，敲着琴键转过头来看着端着酒杯向他走过来的杨九郎笑了笑。

不忍入耳，但倒是认真。杨九郎抿了一小口酒，把酒杯放在台子上，弯下腰来自己随便弹了几个音。

那么点酒还不至于醉。错杂纷乱的琴音从琴键上流淌出来，杨九郎有些惊慌下意识地抓住了张云雷的领子，看着张云雷把他压在钢琴上，和他四目相对。

外面的雨哗哗地下着，透过窗子传进了屋里来。杨九郎捂住了张云雷靠过来的唇，红着脸提醒他，这里是在餐厅。

“你雨天邀请我来，就是让我来餐厅看你梳妆打扮好，把我压在钢琴上听外面雨声的吗？”

“不仅如此，还有更多。”张云雷扬着嘴角笑。

03

刚开了门杨九郎就被按在门边亲吻。张云雷的吻不带商量，直接把舌头伸进杨九郎的嘴巴里追着杨九郎的舌头。丝丝心痒，杨九郎早就忘了419那一晚他和张云雷做完之后的感受了，这样的刺激只会惹人上钩。

杨九郎想要多亲会儿，可是张云雷直接拽掉了他的裤子，把他翻过身来揉着他的屁股。

“我说你也太心急了吧。”杨九郎有些好笑，他的脸贴着墙，还有些冰凉，“你好歹也做一做前戏，我这屁股就这样给你了吗？”

还要怎么样做前戏，雨天听雨约会，为了杨九郎精心打扮。这些就都算是前戏，算是情调了。张云雷有些不悦，但是杨九郎转过了身来，捧着他的脸亲了下去。

沙发是最近的地方，茶几里也有着润滑剂和必备用品。杨九郎只觉得张云雷太不放过他了，做了大概有那么一两次，浮浮沉沉的，杨九郎只能感觉到酸和爽。

雨天昏昏沉沉的，没人愿意动。杨九郎把张云雷的手腕握住，放在唇边亲了亲。张云雷没高兴动，玩着手机感觉到手腕的湿润，卡过手机就转头去亲杨九郎。

“哥哥，有没有为我今天做的事情感动到，有没有喜欢上我一点？”张云雷像个迫不及待展现自己功劳的小孩子，向比自己大几岁，兜里有糖的哥哥展现自己的成果。

“感动，倒是没有。喜欢，那么一点点吧。因为很爽，还不用我自己动，还不用花钱。”

杨九郎拍了拍张云雷的屁股，把地上的衣服捡了起来穿上。他是找完吃的才坐回到沙发上来的，张云雷也坐了起来，这时候杨九郎才看见沙发上被他们俩弄脏了。

送去洗洗就好了。张云雷自己无所谓地拍了拍沙发，要杨九郎把吃的拿过来。两个人坐在这里听雨，看着无聊的电视剧，一时间还真有那么点意思。

除去杨九郎临走的时候提醒过张云雷，要他算着次数。

一共十次，不能多也少不了他的。

04

其实杨九郎自己也算着次数。张云雷的追求手段实在是太老套了，偏偏他自己觉得每一次都完美无瑕。后来杨九郎为了省事，自己约了张云雷几次，没吃饭没赏雨，到了家里直接干。

当然，全都是张云雷占据主动地位。杨九郎说了，是张云雷自己想睡的，他不辛苦付出一点汗水，等着杨九郎伺候他吗？

也许是几次之后张云雷不太高兴，所以提出要去看电影的时候，杨九郎抿着唇没说不乐意，点了点头说好。不过也就是电影院里摸黑干点坏事当作前调罢了。

张云雷爱整，爱折腾，那么杨九郎也应该好好配合当一个尽责的演员。毕竟十次过后一杀青，杨九郎就重新拥有自由身了。

可乐爆米花，杨九郎付的钱。坐在电影院里张云雷有些疑惑，他问杨九郎，到底有什么事情这么开心。

“看电影不开心？”杨九郎吃了一小口爆米花，回过头看着张云雷，“对了，咱俩今晚这算第五次了，你别记错了次数。”

黑漆漆的影院里倒是没发生什么，电影放的什么张云雷也没放在心上。一切原因都来自杨九郎的一句话，五次了，他们再睡就是第五次了。

这些次数张云雷没有刻意记，他觉得十次嘛，总会有一次让杨九郎喜欢上他的。他不信十次就是终结，不信杨九郎就一点都不会感动。

事情也做了不少，杨九郎还是淡淡的。看电影的时候格外认真，吃东西的时候也是。出了门被女生搭讪要号码脸会红，摆了摆手拒绝，转过头来就问张云雷回不回家。

是不是对杨九郎来说，做一次少一次，就是解脱？

张云雷的情事都是看心情。杨九郎知道张云雷是一个情绪化的人，不高兴了就生气一会儿也能好。张云雷不爱说自己生气还是没生气，只是憋着自己难受，然后凶巴巴地捏着杨九郎的脸警告杨九郎不许躲过去。

杨九郎不知道张云雷在生气什么，也许是因为电影院门口那个搭讪的女孩。张云雷的脸阴沉的吓人，杨九郎凑过去搂住了张云雷的脖子。

这样的举动是吃醋，杨九郎知道的。他对张云雷能有这样的反应感到可爱，也觉得张云雷有些孩子气。

对待孩子气的人就要用孩子气的办法。杨九郎笑着捏了捏张云雷的脸：“怎么了，看我被搭讪就不开心？”

“那我要是告诉你我和人相亲，你是不是会更生气？”

没有讲话，屋子里安安静静的，连空气都冷了下来。张云雷直接抽出了在杨九郎身体里的东西，所有热烈滚烫的温度全都撤离了开来。杨九郎猝不及防跌入冰冷里，抬起头来就看见张云雷下了床自己去了浴室。

水声让杨九郎心烦意乱，裹着被子忍着自己空虚的欲望和没做痛快，消解不了的情欲。

只做了半次，但是张云雷说，这就当作是一次吧。不管杨九郎贴着他的后背，他都不愿意回过身来再去和杨九郎把那剩下的半次做完。

“我不想要讨人便宜。”杨九郎说。

“没关系，半次也不算什么便宜。”张云雷轻轻推开杨九郎的手，“反正还有五次呢。”

05

反复确认了几次，杨九郎确认不是他的错觉。张云雷不找他了，也不爱和他接吻了。杨九郎一开始以为，是张云雷不想那么快结束剩下的五次，或者说是张云雷慢慢地失去了对自己的兴趣。

换杨九郎开始主动约张云雷，约着他看电影，张云雷也不会拒绝，照旧和杨九郎抱着爆米花喝着可乐看着电影里的故事情节。

这一回张云雷看得认真，杨九郎看完了也没看出电影有什么滋味来。据说还是口碑挺好的片子，杨九郎特意选的，可他看完依旧像是没看过一样。

反正也是前戏的借口。

情爱之事张云雷做的干脆利落，做完把东西丢进垃圾桶里的时候还不忘对杨九郎说次数要减掉一次。洗澡清洗，一切都像是例行公事一样，杨九郎不高兴，但是他没理由不高兴的。

张云雷的转变应该是在怪杨九郎去相亲，所以在床上也不肯亲杨九郎的嘴了，只知道拽掉裤子就往手里挤润滑剂摸进屁股里。

夜很安静，杨九郎的心却不安静。他三十了，家里早就急了，相亲也是他听家里人的话。虽然不管结果如何，杨九郎也没有对不起张云雷的地方，可是想到张云雷的生气，杨九郎总觉得自己做错了什么。

第一次约会的雨滴在他身上也滴进他心里去了，杨九郎坐起来，挨着身子贴到了张云雷的肩膀上去：“张云雷，你是不是讨厌我？”

“我没讨厌你。”张云雷摇了摇头，“讨厌你还和你做这个？”

“那你怎么不亲我？”

杨九郎只是心里憋屈，这几次的情爱张云雷都不肯亲他的嘴。不知道为什么，杨九郎主动上前，都会被张云雷巧妙躲过。

他嘴上没有毒药，怎么就下不去嘴？

张云雷伸出手按住了杨九郎的后脑勺，湿润的舌头舔了舔杨九郎的唇，撬开了的牙关迎接着张云雷的吻。热烈直白，唇瓣相贴，厮磨着那两片柔软。

想要亲吻还不简单，张云雷亲完之后把杨九郎的腰搂过来，靠在了杨九郎的背上。

“别闹了，我最近工作很累，很少有时间睡觉。”

06

不是杨九郎在胡闹，是张云雷真的有变化。什么都同意，但没有了当初一定要杨九郎喜欢上他的那份急切。姑且把这种称之为激情退去之后的倦怠感。

杨九郎不甘心。

当一个人精心打扮要把一切都给你，要你喜欢上他的时候，你并不觉得这有什么新奇。可是当有一天他不愿意把所有的喜欢都展现给你，你就会觉得难受，为什么他不愿意再把这样的爱给了你呢？

明明杨九郎什么也没做。

杨九郎时常会想起来，张云雷和他第一次约会时候的那些慌张的举措，一眼就看穿的套路。现在想想，就像张云雷那天穿好的完美西装一样，印在了杨九郎的心上。

掰起手指算算日子，他和张云雷也就剩下一次了。做完这一次，十次就满了。

最后一次就要回到当初，回到第一次约会时候的样子好好结束。杨九郎约了张云雷一起吃饭，还是那个餐厅，唯一有变化的是没有下雨，不能完美复刻当天的场景。

张云雷穿的也是那一天的西装，仪式感这种东西是张云雷和杨九郎一直都在坚持的事情。哪怕杨九郎不说，细心的张云雷也知道，这是最后一次了。

同样的餐厅，同样的地点，当然要穿同样的衣服。

倒上了一杯酒，张云雷敲了敲酒杯，笑着问：“杨九郎，你会弹琴吗？”

所有的剧情都颠倒了过来，杨九郎坐在琴凳上，流利地弹奏出了那首小星星。不像谁，只能断断续续，勉强听出调来。

张云雷端着酒过去，小小抿了一口，弯下腰去弹那几个键。

窗外没有雨声，但是钢琴的错乱声音依旧。张云雷被杨九郎推到钢琴上，只那么一瞬，张云雷就露出了浅浅的笑。

“你请我来，就是要做这样的事情吗？”

“不仅如此。”杨九郎松开他笑道。

07

亲吻的时候谁都很珍惜，张云雷捧着杨九郎的脸，每亲一次就要看向他一次。杨九郎伸手搂住张云雷的脖子，把这些密集而短暂的吻变成一个深吻。

润滑剂也快要见了底，杨九郎背对着张云雷，感觉到张云雷给他做完润滑之后并没急着进去。一点一点地亲吻着杨九郎的肩头，比谁都认真和仔细。杨九郎回过头去，捏了捏张云雷的耳朵。

“最后一次了，张云雷。”

“嗯，我知道。”

开弓没有回头箭，一旦顶进去了，做完了就是结束了。张云雷没有犹豫，手扣着杨九郎的腰直接扶着东西顶了进去。一阵闷哼，身体像是有记忆一样的绞着那东西。杨九郎是背对着张云雷的，张云雷看不清他的脸。

张云雷洗完澡在阳台找到的杨九郎，窗户被开的很大，天色已经暗了来，刮着阵阵的风。张云雷走上前把窗户关了起来，被杨九郎从后面抱住。

“你最近怎么不问我到底喜不喜欢你了？”

“相亲相得怎么样了？”张云雷拍了拍杨九郎的手，仰着头假装什么都不在意的样子。

“说不上来好和不好，都是那个样子。”爱情这种东西，可遇不可求，能够遇上自己喜欢的，能够被喜欢上都是要看运气的。杨九郎说不出来那些相亲对象好还是不好，只是每当他相亲的时候，都会想到张云雷。

想到张云雷认真又隆重，小心又用心地准备着他们的约会，邀请着杨九郎去看电影。算是先做了才有那么点感觉吧，杨九郎想到张云雷前些日子工作到忘记吃饭，还会过来陪他看电影睡觉。

如今一切都结束了，他和张云雷的一场游戏。可是杨九郎心里总觉得空空落落的，像是少了些什么，可是他明明什么都没有少。

不知道什么时候，换成的杨九郎主动，主动约张云雷看电影、吃饭。那些俗套的事情全都让杨九郎给重复做全了，现在张云雷安安静静地就躺在床上睡着了，杨九郎关了灯，从后面搂住了他的身子。

“晚安。”杨九郎轻声说道。

08

张云雷没想到早上醒来杨九郎还没有走，屋子里早饭的香气四溢，他揉着眼睛以为自己还没睡醒。

靠在床边玩手机的杨九郎看见张云雷醒了，放下手机凑过去亲了亲张云雷的唇。

“给你一个早安吻，早啊。”

十次已经结束了，张云雷以为昨晚杨九郎提到最后一次，是在提醒他。提醒他早上起来之后他们就不再有关系，他就再也不会和杨九郎见面。

他尽量在后来的几次里冷漠，他不敢问杨九郎到底有没有喜欢上他，因为他要先离开杨九郎了。强扭的瓜不甜，张云雷不想这样绑着杨九郎，不想杨九郎每天和他上床的时候还计算着次数，想着还有多少次能够解脱。

当初说要和杨九郎谈恋爱，也是真的喜欢他。觉得在那夜里，不管自己有多粗鲁不懂章法地顶着他，他都温柔地抱住自己，亲吻自己的脸颊。

喜欢这样的温柔，所以想要和杨九郎谈恋爱。

要是杨九郎喜欢不上他，他就认命，然后放杨九郎自由。十次，说多也不多，说少也不少了，足够在回忆里重温好多次，直到遇见了下一个想要谈恋爱想要心动的人。

会有这样的人的。

可是他没想过醒来还会看到杨九郎，也没想过杨九郎甚至给他买了早饭。

“你起来的太晚了，我都去给你买了早饭，热在锅里。你再不起来，我就要全部吃掉了。”

“你，怎么还没走？”张云雷看着念念叨叨的杨九郎，顿了顿，“十次已经结束了。”

“我知道结束了呀，可是我不想走。”杨九郎捏过张云雷的下巴看着他，“十次结束了，我们可以开启新的一轮，多少次都行。张云雷，我发现我上瘾了。”

不想离开张云雷，不想和除了张云雷以外的人有过多的亲近。这不是上瘾是什么，杨九郎有些叹气，但是他是认真的，“你也不问问我，问我有没有喜欢上你。”

“你成功了，张云雷，我们做了十次，我喜欢上了你。”

热烈的吻落下来，杨九郎没有反应过来已经被张云雷拉回了被窝里。大早上的不能随便乱动，杨九郎看到了到贴着他身体的张云雷眼中期待的光。

“杨九郎，你什么时候喜欢我的？”

也许，是张云雷用那些看起来很幼稚的追求手段信誓旦旦说要杨九郎喜欢他的时候。因为太过真挚了，人总是会被真挚的东西感动到。

就是张云雷弹的琴，是真的没法听。

不过没关系，比起那首小星星，杨九郎更想要了解张云雷的生活，了解张云雷的一切。

他想要拥有张云雷这样闪耀着的星星。

Fin


End file.
